


Spezzato

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sapevo che sarebbe successo, non così all’improvviso, non così distanti l’un l’altro.”<br/>[Star Trek - Generazioni]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spezzato

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek Generazioni   
> Genere: fantascienza, angst, malinconico  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Personaggi: Spock  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul film “Generazioni”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Annaspo per un istante, come colto da un malore, ma è peggio, molto peggio.  
Spezzato, distrutto, annientato.  
È rimasto solo buio e vuoto.  
Sapevo che sarebbe successo, non così all’improvviso, non così distanti l’un l’altro.  
Solo, infinitamente, solo.  
Jim… che mi aveva cullato con la sua presenza per tanto tempo.  
Legati nello spazio e nel tempo: amici, fratelli… amanti.  
Sapevo che era vivo, contro ogni irragionevole dubbio.  
Disperso ma vivo.  
Ora non più.  
Dissolto, estinto per sempre.  
Il nostro Legame è stato reciso.  
La Morte se l’è portato via.  
Un’emozione così violenta da sconquassarmi, annientarmi, uccidermi.  
Addio Jim.  
Mio T’h’yla.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: ed eccomi qui a cimentarmi nuovamente con una drabble!  
> Ho rivisto il pezzo della morte di Kirk in “Generazioni” e ho pensato e Spock?  
> Così è venuta fuori questa cosina un bel po’ triste sul vulcaniano.  
> Ok torno nel mio angolino buio e ci resto per un po’ ^_^  
> Un kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
